


Boyfriend(s)

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes it's really nerve-wracking to be the best friend.





	Boyfriend(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-02-14 11:35am to 11:48am  
> Dedication: It's been 8 years to the day since my wife and I got together. And I'll probably never forget how she did it. Happy Valentine's Day, my love.

"Stop fidgeting." 

They were sitting in the last class of the day and Yagyuu Hiroshi was at the end of his wits. His best friend and doubles partner simply wouldn't sit still for even a second. Or couldn't. That part was still being debated.

"But Yagyuu…" 

"No. If you fidget or not will not influence if he'll be there or not."

"He didn't say he would be." Niou replied softly. His eyes already filling with disappointment. 

Yagyuu couldn't suppress a sigh. "Niou, please. Do have a little faith, will you? It's hardly the first time."

"No, but…" Pushing his tail back with a small sigh, Niou tried putting his normal wicked smile back onto his face. For everyone else in the room it surely worked. For Yagyuu - not so much. Yagyuu knew him too well. Fortunately, the next thought was interrupted by the bell.

The platinum pair got up as one and was out the door before anyone even noticed that they had moved. 

Finally outside Niou tried not to hasten to the outer gates, dragging poor Yagyuu along.

Yagyuu sincerely hoped for the best. Otherwise he would personally pull that elusive idiot by the ear until he met up with Masaharu. But, as the gates came into view, he needn't have bothered. In the bright sunlight stood Tezuka Kunimitsu, the rays of the sun playing with whatever he was holding on his hand.

The last thing Yagyuu saw after he had gotten a quick thanks and goodbye was Niou running towards his boyfriend and being received into awaiting arms.

He so needed one for himself.


End file.
